


Побочный эффект

by Gavrusssha



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: Предложение неприличное имеется!





	Побочный эффект

Веди себя прилично, говорил ему отец, ты же мальчик! Веди себя прилично, говорило ему начальство, поскромнее, ты же офицер! И сын... офицера. Если будешь хорошим офицером, может, королева выберет тебя консортом, а что может быть лучше? Что ты себе думаешь, орясина, спрашивали коллеги, непричесан, неулыбчив, смотришь свысока, шинель расхристана, а часики-то тикают. Да пошли вы, думал Тодд, может, я вообще переквалифицируюсь в солдаты. Буду ходить в маске и ни о чем не думать — особенно о консортах, оплодотворении, продолжении генной линии и прочих... часиках. На Атлантиде он внезапно с изумлением понял, что люди (раньше он мыслями еды на свой счет как-то не интересовался) воспринимают его как... отдельную личность? Это было приятно. Принадлежать к доминирующему гендеру. 

— Вейр, — спросил он как-то. — А ты тоже мужчина? 

Вейр оглядела себя в замешательстве, особенно грудь. 

— Ты это сейчас всерьез? 

Тодд задумался, ах, да, грудные железы. 

— Ну, у тебя небольшие, — сказал он честно. — Почти как у меня. 

Вейр не разговаривала с ним месяц, потом Шеппард объяснил ему почему. 

Загадочный мир людей интриговал, но и озадачивал. Чтобы охладить мозги, Тодд повадился тренироваться с Тейлой и Рононом. Эта парочка успокаивающе укладывалась в привычный канон, во всяком случае, с грудными железами и гендерным доминированием у Тейлы было все в порядке, верзила Ронон явно отдавал ей ведущую роль, да и вообще... При случае Тодд поздравил Тейлу с удачным выбором генетической линии консорта. С его точки зрения это прозвучало вполне светски, и яркое неудовольствие Тейлы (Ронон в беседу не вмешивался, предпочтя поигрывать дубинкой, по привычке угрожающе) Тодда удивило. 

— Нет, мы не... Я, вообще-то... Да и Ронон тоже... — сказала ему Тейла. 

Очень информативно, еда. 

Шеппард яростно помял переносицу и сказал, что "даже если два человека проводят много времени вместе, то статистически маловероятно, что они м-м-м... состоят в сексуальной связи".

— Статистически? — уточнил Тодд.

— А что? 

— Статистически ты, Шеппард, ошибаешься. Ваш вид размножается невероятно быстро для особей, не занимающихся сексом статистически. Сплошные исключения из статистики.

— Это вот сейчас сарказм, что ли, был? 

— Ты забыл, что я занимаюсь генетикой. В том числе и человеческой. 

— О господи, — сказал на это Шеппард. — Откуда тебя вообще принесло на мою голову. 

Вопрос непраздный. Тодд тоже задавался им, хотя, в целом, не был склонен к рефлексиям. Почему он остался на Атлантиде? Откуда такой интерес к перипетиям жизни пищи? 

Ему, что же, здесь нравится? 

Рано или поздно ему придется уйти. Лучше рано — намекал Маккей. Пока противоречия между любопытством и голодом не стали критическими. В последнее время Маккей прямо-таки излучал этот намек, а еще в лаборатории стал держаться от Тодда как можно дальше. 

— Ты нам помогаешь очень, — сказал он. — Ты практически гений. Ну, почти как я. Но сам понимаешь. 

О, Тодд понимал. Маккей был даже на вид... очень сочный. 

— Пошли, — сказал ему Шеппард. — Поиграем в гольф. Снимешь напряжение. 

— Клюшкой сниму? — поинтересовался Тодд. — Слушай, Шеппард, почему ты меня не боишься? 

Шеппард почесал затылок упомянутой клюшкой. Удивился.

— Да вот как-то да. С тобой интересно. — И запулил мячик в океан. 

Тодд проследил его траекторию на фоне неба. Он был польщен. Очень польщен. 

Еще он подумал, что, доведись ему выбирать... Ему — выбирать. Ему. Мужчине. Это была, что ни говори, революционная мысль, и то, как она засела в голове, нервировало. Она как-то расшатывала... Вообще все. 

Но и доставляла удовольствие. Он позволял себе думать эту мысль, крутить ее так и эдак и даже продолжать. Итак, доведись ему выбирать, то...

— Шеппард, — стоя у Врат, озвучил он логическое завершение мысли. — Ты был бы чудесным дополнением моей генетической линии, я считаю. 

И добавил, запоминая одновременно новое, интересное человеческое выражение лица "челюсть отвисла":

— С точки зрения репродуктивной функции мы с Маккеем покрутили кое-что в рейфском генотипе, побочный эффект отказа от человеческой пищи, считай. Не думал, что пригодится, отложил. 

Шеппард все еще, похоже, искал подходящие слова. И Тодд со вкусом закруглился: 

— На будущее.


End file.
